Halloween with the Cybersquad
by travis104
Summary: It's Halloween! The Cybersquad is going trick or treating around Cyberspace with Digit, Slider, Shari, and Creech. Will it be a fun trick or treat or terrifying? Digit Deboid introduces the story with a spooky Prologue! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Halloween with the Cybersquad

By: travis104

Author's Note: Hey. Halloween is near. So I decided to do a Halloween story. Happy Halloween to all. Eat candy:)

* * *

This is not the beginning of the story. This is like a prologue before the story. Digit Deboid is in a room in Control Central. The room is decorated dark for Halloween. There is a coffin in front of the room and Digit is standing behind it. A fog fills the room.)

Digit: (in a kind of voice that sounds like Dractula) Good Evening and welcome to a Halloween story.

(Digit makes an evil laugh.)

Digit: Tonight, you will follow the Cybersquad and I, along with Slider, Shari, and Creech, as we all go trick-or-treat around Cyberspace. It will be spooky. (thunder sounds) It will be frightening. (more thunder sounds) Best of all, it will be fun! (thunder sounds some more) Join us and don't forget your pillow.

(Digit does his evil laugh some more. The coffin in front of him opens and Matt's hand comes out.)

Digit: Oh look. The zombie is ready to watch.

(Matt comes out of the coffin wearing his baseball player costume and making zombie sounds. Digit grabs some popcorn.)

Digit: (in his Dractula voice still) Popcorn?

Matt: (in a zombie voice) Yes! (Matt eats some popcorn.)

Digit: Enjoy!

* * *

Author's Note: I know this isn't really a chapter but the story will be starting in the next chapter. I think this prologue is funny though. It gets you in the sense of Halloween. 


	2. Chapter 1

Halloween with the Cybersquad

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok. I finally posted Chapter 1. No more prologues with scary Digit Deboid until the end of the story, unless I decide to post one in the middle. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

(Matt, Jackie, and Inez were on Earth getting ready to go to Cyberspace for trick-or-treat with Digit, Slider, Shari, and Creech. It was Halloween night and the 3 were at Matt's house. Matt was wearing his baseball costume, Jackie was wearing her pirate costume, and Inez was wearing her cowboy costume.)

Matt: Hey. You ready?

Inez: Yeah Matt.

Jackie: Of course. Let me finish typing this IM to Digit.

(Jackie was on the instant messenger with Digit. She sent him a message saying they'll be in Cyberspace in a little bit. Digit replied back saying: "Ok. See you in a little bit Earthlies." Jackie closed the IM program and turned off the computer.)

Jackie: Ok. Digit knows were coming. We just need to get outside and in a hiding place where nobody can find us.

Matt: Ok. Let's go!

(Matt, Jackie, and Inez walked down the stairs to the door.)

Matt: (yelling to his mom) Mom…, Jackie, Inez, and I are going out for trick-or-treating.

Matt's Mom: Ok. Be back before midnight.

(Of course, she was expecting the 3 to be in the neighborhood. However, she didn't know they were going to another world that she never knew about.)

(The Cybersquad walked outside and to an alley. They made sure nobody was watching.)

Inez: Ok. Time to call Motherboard.

(Inez got out her squakpad and called Motherboard. Motherboard appeared on the screen.)

Motherboard: Hello….(static)….Inez.

Inez: Hello Motherboard. We're ready to go trick-or-treating with Slider, Digit, Shari, and Creech. Can you open a portal?

Motherboard. Sure thing. (static) Portal opening…

(A purple portal opened right next to Inez. Matt, Jackie, and Inez jumped in and were on their way to Cyberspace.)

(In Cyberspace at Control Central, Digit was in his room with Slider, Shari, and Creech. Digit was dressed as a witch, Slider was dressed as Tony Hawk, Shari was dressed as a ghost, and Creech was dressed as a Tikiville fruit.)

Shari: Hey Digit? Are the others coming?

Digit: They should be. Jackie just sent me a message 10 minutes ago saying she was coming with Matt and Inez.

(Suddenly, a portal opened and Matt, Jackie, and Inez fell on Digit's bed.)

Slider: Hey guys. You alright? (He helped the three up.)

Matt: Yeah. I'm ready to go get some candy.

Creech: Me too. Maybe we'll get some good people and get more candy.

Digit: Just don't visit Hacker. He hates Halloween.

Inez: Go figure.

Matt: Can we start now? My mom expecting me home by midnight.

Slider: Don't worry Matt. With how fast the cybercoupe we have tonight can go, we can get through all the cybersites in about 2 hours. You should be home by 10:30 or so.

Matt: Let me guess. You're driving.

Slider: Yep. Digit and I will switch every once in a while.

Matt: Can I drive later?

Digit: Sure Matt. I'll make sure I'll leave you a spot.

Jackie: Come on guys. The candy's waiting!

Everyone: Yay!

(Everyone went out to the big cybercoupe and drove to the first cybersite.)

* * *

(Ok. The story's getting started. I'll probably include Hacker in the next chapter or so.) 


	3. Chapter 2

Halloween with the Cybersquad

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for the reviews so far, even though there aren't many! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(The Cybersquad was driving around Cyberchase. Actually, Slider was driving. Matt was just waiting for his turn later. Anyway, the Cybersquad first went to R-Fair City. The rides were decorated for Halloween. Everyone got out of the cybercoupe and went to Lucky who was giving out candy at the Front Entrance.) 

Lucky: Well who do we have here?

Jackie: Hey Lucky! It's just the Cybersquad going out for trick-or-treat.

Inez: Yeah. I'm excited to get some candy!

Lucky: Well hold out your bags.

(The Cybersquad held out their bags and Lucky dumped some candy into each one.)

Lucky: Now you guys have a spooky time tonight.

All: We will.

Lucky: Bye!

(The Cybersquad waved bye as they got into the Cybercoupe and drove away.)

(Meanwhile…at the Northern Frontier, Hacker was looking at the TV monitor in his bedroom because he was bored. He was channelsurfing when he accidentally caught the cybercoupe feed with the Cybersquad talking.)

Hacker: What the? What's this? (He started to listen.)

Slider: Ok guys. We have R-Fair City crossed off the map. Where to next?

Creech: How about Poddleville?

Matt: Everyone for Poddleville say I.

Everyone: I!

Matt: Ok. Drive to Poddleville.

Slider: Actually, to you want to drive now? You wanted a turn.

Matt: Really? Thanks Slider.

Slider: No problemo.

(They switched seats. Matt grabbed the steering wheel.)

Matt: Poddleville, here we come!

(Hacker stopped listening and starting thinking.)

Hacker: Hmm. It sounds like they're going out for trick-or-treat. Well I hate Halloween and I'll make sure they hate it too. Buzz! Delete! Get in here.

(Buzz and Delete ran in. They were dressed in costumes. Buzz was dressed as a donut and Delete was dressed as a blue bunny. **Who would have guessed that?**)

Delete: Hey boss. Like our costumes?

Hacker: Shut it. We got to make this the worst Halloween ever for those Earthbrats, that silly cyberturkey, and their three friends.

Buzz: How are we going to do that?

Hacker: We're going to follow them to Poddleville and wherever else they go. Come on. Let's go.

(Hacker drove the Grim Wreaker out of the Northern Frontier and towards the cybercoupe, but quiet enough that the Cybersquad wouldn't notice he was watching them.)

* * *

**This break with Digit Deboid is sponsored by: Hacker's Wig Gel. Now available in two great scents, evilness and purple breeze. Buy it today and it will make your hair look better or your money back.**

Digit: Matt, I told you before to not hog all the popcorn.

Jackie: (comes on set and whispers into Digit's ear) Digit, were on TV again.

Digit: Oh. (Jackie runs offstage.)

Digit: (in his Dractula voice) Welcome back! I have to say that this story is getting interesting? Agree Matt?

Matt: (in his zombie voice) Yes!

Digit: Good. The next part will come up right after these messages.

Inez: Cut! 5 minute break!

Digit: (in his regular voice) Thank you. This voice is scaring myself.

Matt: (in his regular voice as well) Hey Didge. Can we get some pizza for the next time we're on?

Digit: Sure Matty! Hey. Call the pizza guy and tell him to make 3 pizzas for the crew.

Matt: Extra cheese on mine.

* * *

(More coming up!) 


End file.
